The Doctor Is In
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: Trafalgar Law x Eustass Kidd. Law is bored. So bored, he doesn't know what to do with himself. Lucky for him, there is an unsuspecting Supernova that might just be able to quell his boredom.


A/N: So, I know that there are other things that need to be updated desperately, but this is a special exception. This story had to be written, like, now. Is it the first Law x Kidd story in English? I don't know, but there could be some serious history making here.

_--- This story is dedicated and written for my lovely Devon who got me into this pairing hard. I hope you enjoy it, my dear!_

Disclaimer: One Piece and all its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda

Rating: M

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

The Doctor Is In

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

He couldn't remember a time when he had been so bored. While this usually wasn't a problem for Trafalgar Law, a man who could find enjoyment in simple things and was generally able to keep himself quite occupied, today seemed to be one of those bothersome exceptions.

Sighing dramatically into his hand, eyes closed wearily in a way that suggested that this day couldn't get any worse, he began to think about how he even ended up in this position in the first place. Truth be told, he wasn't coming up with a good explanation as to _why _he was here, sitting in this bar, staring at a wall with a very mundane picture of a man fishing. No, mulling it over in his head, there was no explanation to this. To why his crew had left him to go do something that they deemed important, or why they had found it necessary, or more likely funny, to leave him alone with Kidd whose crew mates also "remembered" something important that simply had to be done at _that_ very minute.

Eustass Kidd.

It's not like hanging out with the guy was a bad thing. Well, scratch that, it kinda was.

The man with the fiery red hair had made absolutely no effort to talk to Law in the long minutes since their crews had left. And either it was because he was being a huge bastard or generally didn't want to talk to Law. Whatever the case, Law was starting to become increasingly irritated and, consequently, increasingly chatty.

Glancing over with a bored look, Law was not in the mood to suffer alone. And he didn't know who Kidd thought he was, ignoring him like that, but he wasn't going to take this kind of standoffishness any longer.

Clearing his throat loudly, Law gave a sideways glance to Kidd who merely continued to drink whatever he had ordered. Trying a different approach, Law sighed a sigh so pathetically loud, that the other residents of the bar all the way in the back looked up from their activities in slight annoyance to how much noise this man was making. But Law didn't concern himself with such un-important people. No, he was much more concerned with the man who didn't even blink an eye at him.

Flabbergasted at Kidd's blatant inattentiveness, Law knew that he _had_ to be ignoring him on purpose and, truthfully, it kinda pissed him off.

"So …," Law began loudly, flipping around on the stool he was sitting on, the incessant creaking of this particular metal device greatly suggesting that it had been thrown around one too many times, "What'cha drinking?"

It was an idiotic conversation starter, but as long as he got the man to break out of his monotony, it was quite all right. But to Law's dismay, Kidd just continued to drink his drink, ignoring him like he wasn't even there, openly trying to chat with him.

"Oh, so you're drinking piss! That must taste awful!" Law chided, trying any tactic to get a conversation going. He was so bored! Couldn't Kidd see that?! Maybe he liked to sit in random bars in complete silence staring at stupid pictures of stupid things, but Law liked adventure. And more than that, he liked conversation; big, stupid, loud conversation. Kidd _had_ to have known that and now he was just doing it on purpose.

Suddenly, Kidd slammed his empty drink down on the wooden table, alerting Law back to reality. And when the man began to open his mouth, Law stopped spinning in his stool, eyes wide in anticipation for what Kidd was going to say.

Unfortunately for him, what he had been waiting for was more of a letdown than the silent treatment. "Barkeep! Another."

"Gragh!!" Law screamed, pulling his hat dramatically over his head, "What is your problem, ass?!"

Kidd merely gave a grunt in Law's general direction as another drink was placed down in front of him. But before he could take a drink, Law's hand immediately shot out and grabbed the drink before Kidd got that chance.

Well, _that_ got his attention.

"It would be a good idea to give that back, Trafalgar Law."

But Law wasn't the least bit scared of Kidd's threat, even though in the back of his mind he reasoned that he probably should be a little, and drank a little of the alcoholic beverage. This proved to be a bad idea as, almost immediately after hitting his tongue, Law spewed the drink quite ungracefully though the lips that had, not a few seconds ago, had been curled in a coy smile. "It really _does_ taste like piss!"

"It's an acquired taste," Kidd responded unphased, taking his drink back from Law without a struggle.

"I'd imagine urine _would_ be something one would have to get used to," Law retorted, rubbing his tongue along a napkin that had been laying off to the said, doing whatever he could to remind his tongue that it was going to be able to taste again.

Kidd gave a rather unsatisfied look to Law's behavior and an almost silent huff escaped his lips before turning back around to continue his drink.

Law gagged a few more times before smacking his lips together in obvious dislike before flopping around in his stool again to rest his head on his hand and stare at Kidd boredly. Once again, Kidd ignored him quite plainly. The bastard was good at doing that.

The silence between the two was once again deafening. And even thought Law could hear the clamor of the bar around him, it was like he was caught in a small bubble where only he and Kidd existed. What a punishment that would be; suck in a bubble with this boring guy for God knows how long.

Of course …

The longer Law looked at this man, the more things he began to notice about him. Things he probably _shouldn't_ be noticing, but it was happening nonetheless.

Those strong cheek bones, keeping Kidd's entire face structurally sound and shaping it in an amazing way. Those eyes, so focused and determined, almost mad. Law vaguely wondered if those eyes could hold another sort of emotion. But, God, those lips. Lipstick applied perfectly, a woman would do well to take his advice on how to put it on so well. A quick thought passed Law's mind on how long it would take to smear that perfect lipstick with his own lips. That, however, was pushed away so quickly that Law thought his brain might explode from the mere thought of hastiness of its retreat.

And then there was the hair. That kind of fiery redness that only a select few could actually pull off. In contrast to Kidd's lovely pale complexion, the red did wonders for the blush starting to creep its way onto his cheeks from the alcohol.

His pale skin … so creamy looking … Law wondered if his whole body looked so perfect.

But that idea was also dismissed when Law openly slapped himself across the face for thinking such things and getting himself almost hard in a public place. Lucky or unlucky for him, that actually _did_ grasp Kidd's attention. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ah, nothing," Law recovered quickly, already knowing what to say in hopes of guilt tripping Kidd to do something with him to cure this severe case of boredom, "Just trying to keep myself awake."

"Why do that? The sooner you fall asleep, the sooner your crew will be back. Besides, it would save me from having to listen to your bitching and whining."

"Pft, well you're just a bundle of fun, Mister Kidd," Law remarked sarcastically, kicking Kidd's stool as he continued to spin around on it, "And while we're at it, why don't you suggest something even more exciting. Like, say, I don't know, dunking my head in a tub full of piranhas."

"It's be interesting for me," Kidd said, mouth turned down in a frown, "And stop kicking my stool, would you?"

"Ooooh, so you don't like that," Law smiled impishly, twirling around faster and kicking the stool harder with each turn.

"Cut it out," Kidd tried to stop the spinning man, but it was proving to be a difficult task as every time he got a hold of one shoulder, Law would simply spin back out of reach. Getting fed up quickly, Kidd stood up suddenly and kicked the stool out of reach of Law's foot, causing the man to do a continuous spin instead of piss him off any longer.

"Aww, was that no fun?" Law simply laughed not deterred by this behavior at all.

Kidd glared daggers at the man. He was just trying to enjoy a god damn drink! Why did this moron have to ruin the little serenity he had? "No, it wasn't fun."

"So now you wanna have fun!" Law leapt off his stool and strode dangerously close to Kidd, face stopping inches from the other man's.

"My idea of fun has no recollection of you in it," Kidd sneered, trying to back away but finding he could no longer retreat due to the counter behind him. His knees buckled as soon as he hit it unexpectedly, hands reaching out behind him to catch his balance.

"Let's change that, then," Law smiled, leaning his body seductively into Kidd's and rubbing his nose against the other man's, "Mister Kidd."

Kidd swallowed loudly as Law continued to push his body into his. His look that had, only a few seconds ago, promised death and anger, was now fading into an intensely more worried look. Kidd had to admit; this Trafalgar Law was an attractive man. That cocky smirk that both pissed him off and made him love him absolutely at the same time, the darkness of his skin in contrast to his own, the way his eyes seemed soft and strong. It was also that strong self righteous spark in him that attracted Kidd to him. The way he would flip you off anything considered whether you really deserved it or not. Plus, he was strong. Eustass Kidd didn't like to associate with anything otherwise. And not to say that Law was more powerful than him, quite the contrary, but … there was just a feeling Kidd held in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that made him want to be dominated by this presence that only Law could inspire.

Cheeks blushing from such thoughts, Kidd shoved Law off roughly while adjusting his coat. Clearing his voice, he spoke in a low tone, "Fine, but let's just get out of here, please? Before you do anything else stupid."

Law simply smiled at this before asking, "Oh yeah? What other stupid things have I done lately?"

"Your whole existence is stupid," Kidd replied with a laugh, his body responding off of the positive energy of Law's and actually making him excited to go and do something new.

"Oh! Why, that hurts, Mister Kidd!" Law feigned hurt as two of the Grand Line's supernovas walked through the doors of the bar, laughing.

**-xox-**

"Doctor?"

"Of course! What else did you expect?"

It should have seemed so obvious to anyone who knew Law. His twisted sense of humor mixed with his explosive sexual energy could've alerted the dumbest of people how this particular idea was going to go.

Of course, merely saying that he wanted to play doctor, Kidd was caught off guard. Play doctor? A seemingly harmless game, right?

But a look, a look that suggested that this wasn't going to be a normal game at all, showed clearly upon Law's face.

Somehow, they had ended up on Law's ship, which wasn't all that far from the bar. However, being in a ship that wasn't his concerned Kidd a bit and made him extremely more difficult to approach then he had been in the bar. Which was almost damn near impossible, if Law could recall correctly.

Shifting back and forth, not particularly liking the game of doctor at all to begin with and the buzz he had started to get from his alcohol leaving him quickly, Kidd was about to say a fast goodbye to Law and head back to the bar when Law stopped him quickly.

Grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around against a wall, Kidd was now trapped much the same way he had been in the bar. Except this time, he was really stuck. He didn't have the power to go through walls _or_ people, and he didn't much feel like getting into a confrontation with Law at the moment. Unluckily for him, Law's grip only tightened when he noticed Kidd's level of discomfort.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked coyly, not expecting a truthful answer and not about to let Kidd leave, if the continuous glances from his face to the door was any indication.

"Maybe we should do this another time. I mean –" Kidd had began but was quieted immediately when Law proclaimed. "Oh my!! Mister Kidd! You're burning up! Let's get you somewhere more comfortable to rest!"

Yanking Kidd by his arm, Law led him into his own quarters, shutting the door with a loud slam and locking it. Now, Kidd was trapped within the very depths of the ship. Not like it would be hard to navigate out of, it was a ship after all. But it wasn't _his_ ship, and he would bet money that Law knew it much better than he did.

His thoughts of escape were immediately silenced as his fluffy coat was suddenly removed from his body, leaving Kidd to shiver against the suddenly cold air that hit his skin.

"Shivering? And here I thought you had a fever!" Law laughed, pushing Kidd harshly backwards, causing the man to land with a giant flop on his bed. But not missing a beat lest Kidd should recover, Law leapt upon the bed and immediately began to take his temperature.

"Oh! Not good! You seem a bit flushed," Law continued, holding down the now struggling Kidd roughly against the bed, "And you won't be needing these either." Taking Kidd's goggles off and tossing them to the floor with his coat, Law admired the way his hair fell immediately around him, circling his head in a beautiful red halo.

He could feel the way Kidd's blood pumped through his veins in his wrists as he held done the man firmly. Chest rising quickly, most likely from the shock of so many things happening at once, Law noticed the blush that seemed to creep all the way through his body, giving Kidd a rosy tinted look about him. This only furthered to emphasize those gorgeous black lips, eyes now wide with a new emotion that Law was ecstatic to see.

"You seem to be breathing hard, Mister Kidd," Law chirped, sliding off of the man, "Perhaps your heart is working too hard?"

The indication that Law knew about his increasing heart rate made Kidd blush even deeper. He was trying, God was he trying, with all his might to resist the advances of this man. And it shouldn't have been this hard! A punch here a kick there, and that should have easily rendered this man helpless enough to know never to mess with Eustass Kidd again.

But …

He couldn't do it. He simply could not bring himself to leave. The look on Law's face, the way his body felt against his … he couldn't leave … he didn't _want_ to leave. And yet, looking at the way Law's smile only grew more sinister, he really wished he did.

Not wanting to stand up lest he'd only be pushed down again, Kidd watched with baited breath as Law re-approached him, something new dangling from his neck.

"Let's check that heart beat, what do you say?" Law advanced, holding the stethoscope at the ready.

Kidd, for his part, tried to calm down, tried to steady his heart beat, but with Law crawling over him like that, body rubbing harshly into his and creating an almost painful friction, his breath was now having a hard time escaping from his lips with ease.

As soon as the stethoscope hit Kidd's bare flesh, he flinched and dug his head deeper into the sheets. "Is it cold? My apologies," Law chuckled, noticing the way Kidd's skin immediately pricked up and how his body lurched suddenly into his, rubbing against his crotch and even causing him to gasp a little.

Kidd didn't answer as Law moved the stethoscope along his chest and stomach, leaving a metallic chill in its path.

"I can," Law began, inching his face closer to Kidd's, his warm breath covering his lips with every breath, "hear your lunch."

A mass of arms, legs, and stethoscope went flying off the bed as one very embarrassed Kidd sat up, his fist pointed out in front of him so tightly that it seemed like all the blood had drained from it. "That's _not_ what it's used for, you idiot!"

Law just laughed as he got up from the ground, dusting himself off and adjusting his hat in the process. Concentrating on Kidd, whose blush only worsened in severity, he laughed heartily before leaping back on the bed, pinning Kidd's arms and legs down.

"Now, is that any way to treat your doctor?" he purred, leaning his face down to Kidd's again, this time, actually capturing his lips with his own and immediately separating them with his tongue.

Kidd buckled wildly against the man a top him, but he had him pinned down so perfectly, that there was no way he was going to be able to escape this. But then Law's hands rubbed gently along his chest and all the way down to his hips where he gripped them roughly. Moaning deeply, Law took this opportunity to delve even deeper into the man's mouth tasting his natural flavor and a slight hint of the piss drink he had been drinking earlier.

Kidd didn't know if he wanted to scream, bite the tongue that was forcing it's way further down his throat, or just stop fighting against the man. But there was something about the thrill of not being able to get away from this and the possessive nature of this kind man coming out in full that was driving Kidd over the edge. And as those hands rubbed him and squeezed him, and as that mouth overtook his in a moment of absolute bliss, there was no other thought in his mind besides, "Don't stop. Please, don't stop."

Law seemed to sense this as he immediately removed his hat from his head and placed it gently upon his headboard. Then, after removing his shirt quickly and tossing it, forgotten, to the side with Kidd's clothes, he spoke so quietly it was almost impossible to hear him: "And now the patient seems delirious with lust."

Kidd really wanted to make some smart ass retort; really, he did! But the way Law's hand was curled in is hair yanking his head down with just a force that turned him on in way it probably shouldn't have, one hand resting just above his hard on, he was speechless. Breathing deeply, looking into Law's eyes, he silently begged for more. Now, more than ever, he needed it.

Law could see that look in Kidd's eyes. The look of desire and need. And fuck if he didn't want to give this man exactly what he wanted! The smeared lipstick, covering his lips and cheeks and giving him the same look Law had imagined in the bar, was almost too much. Law's sanity to restrain himself was becoming increasingly thinner.

He could feel Kidd's erection against his. He could feel the pounding of his heart in his chest, faster and faster and echoing Kidd's. Hell, he could _feel_ just how much Kidd wanted this as well.

But not one to quit the game so easily, Law made sport of the whole situation while commenting with a quick, "I'm afraid the patient is going to need an injection."

Pants and other useless articles went flying to the group with a loud thud as Law positioned Kidd and himself in such a way as to where they could both be satisfied. Law, laying on the bed, held Kidd's body tightly as he leaned over him, mouth positioned just above his cock.

It was amazing what a little game of doctor could lead to.

Trafalgar Law was no virgin. This was an obvious fact. Not that the man was a complete slut or anything, but he did like to have his fun. He doubted that Kidd was much one for a life of chastity, and when he felt that mouth cover his erection, sucking sharply and causing him to moan deeply, he figured that he was probably right on that guess.

Of course, he was no amateur himself. Prepping Kidd with expert skills, Law heard the pleasured moans float to his ears and knew he was ready when there was less sucking going on and more screaming.

Getting to his knees quickly, Law held Kidd's back against the bed and shoved into him slowly, trying to get used to this man while he adjusted as well. But it was almost too much. This feeling, this incredibly tight, hot, burning feeling, it was a miracle that Law hadn't blacked out from the ecstasy of it all. Regaining his composure, he waited until Kidd's body loosened enough to where he could push into him without hurting him.

A loud moaned ripped through Kidd's throat. This was surely bliss. Kidd had never been on this end of a sexual romp. No, usually it was him to take control. And, for the most part, he did it without any real feeling for the person beneath him, screaming or not. But this time … it was different. He wanted so badly to reach out and hold Law against his body, be able to feel Law's body against his stomach, be able to see that wonderfully beautiful face etched with passion and laced in lust. But, more than anything, he wanted to hold this man so tightly and never let go.

Taking action, Kidd stopped Law by moving his body away, causing Law to pull out of him. The look upon Law's face was one contorted with a mixer of "Did I do something wrong?" and "Where the fuck are you going?"

Kidd returned the look with a stern one of his own and slid his body underneath Law, grabbing his face immediately and kissing him deeply. Catching his drift, Law hoisted Kidd's hips up to his, allowing for better access as he slid inside him once more causing the kiss the end with a wet sound as Kidd tilted his head back into the sheets, gripping Law's shoulders roughly.

Law continued to pound into Kidd, Kidd continued to match those thrusts with his own. It was a rhythm that their two bodies picked up on quickly, like these bodies, so beautiful and strong, belonged together, no questions asked.

And as they both climaxed, their bodies rocking against each other, a comfortable atmosphere filled the room. Leaning his head on Kidd's, both men breathing roughly though parted lips, Law lifted his hand up and placed it over Kidd's heart, feeling it beating beneath his palm. "Now that's a healthy heart beat if I ever heard one."

Giving him an exasperated look, Kidd finally started to play along, "I had a good doctor."

Leaning up, their lips met in a soft kiss as Kidd pulled Law down on top of him and embraced him fully and with all his love.

**-xox-**

"Now, wasn't that better than staying at a bar and getting wasted?"

"I would've been able to keep my clothes on had we stayed at the bar."

"Clothes are so over-rated," Law laughed, giving Kidd's ass a hard slap.

"What are you doing?!" Kidd leapt away from him, freeing himself from Law's wandering hands and stepping to the floor, successfully escaping his grasp.

"Aww! Are you leaving?" Law whined, sitting up in bed, really not wanting this moment to end. It wasn't every day that he got to hang out with the ever sexy Mister Eustass Captain Kidd.

"I'm not sick anymore, I have no reason to stay," Kidd smiled, giving Law a pleased look as he slipped on his coat.

"But …," Law began, raising his hand to stop Kidd, but not really knowing what to say. He _did_ have to get back, but … well, damn it! He still wanted to hold him! For at least a few more minutes.

Kidd's face entered his vision, causing him to leap back a little. Grabbing Law's face in both hands, he leant in and whispered a silent, "Don't worry, Doctor. I'll undoubtedly need you expertise another day." Kissing him deeply, Law wrapped his arms around Kidd's back, completely enjoying his warm hands on his face and his even hotter lips around his. "See you later."

Trafalgar Law watched as Kidd wandered out of the room. He heard the clinking of his boots against the wooden planks as he walked up the stairs and out onto deck. Suddenly, there was a scraping of more feet and he could faintly hear a voice say, "C-Captain Kidd!! Where's, um … what are you …?"

"I just had a check up, is all," Kidd's deep voice glided down to the captain's quarters, "Quite the man you've got as a captain."

And Law laughed loudly, a wide, bright smile forming on his lips as Kidd's retreating footsteps finally left the ship.

"Most definitely better than staying out and having a drink. What a delightfully un-boring day."

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

The End

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

A/N: That's right, I made Kidd the uke. You got a problem with that? This story was completely inspired off of ~Squidbiscuit's wonderful Law x Kidd pictures on DA. Go see them if you want your brain to explode in joy. As always, reviews are always appreciated, and thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
